This invention relates to pneumatic tires for motor vehicles and particularly to tires for passenger cars.
Vehicle tires having a tread comprising a plurality of block elements are well known. In a typical high performance passenger tire the block elements are arranged in circumferentially extending rows separated by circumferential grooves. In some prior art tires the block elements are also arranged in rows that extend across the tread.
The present invention seeks to provide a high performance tire having a block tire tread pattern and which has an improved wet traction and wet braking properties.